


Inktober Day 27: Thunder

by Mirlinish



Series: Inktober 2018 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinky Blowjob, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Something in between Electrophilia and Ceraunophilia, Teeny bit of kinkshaming, blowjob, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Mirlinish
Summary: Minseok loves it when Jongdae turns static during thunderstorms.





	Inktober Day 27: Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's not oktober anymore.  
> I just really wanted to write this prompt~

Jongdae woke up with his face smushed against Minseok’s shoulder. He must have dozed off during the movie they had been watching, which seemed to have ended as there was a talk show airing right now.

His lover’s fingers were moving through his hair in slow circles, massaging his scalp lightly. Which would send him straight back to sleep if it wasn’t for a sudden wave of static energy that sparked over his body. 

Minseok’s fingers halted for a moment when the static energy moved from Jongdae through Minseok into ground. He didn’t pull his hands back however and continued moving his fingers once the static energy had moved past him -as if nothing had happened.

“How long have I been sleeping?” Jongdae asked, his voice hoarse from just waking up. He pushed himself up, still leaning against Minseok, but a bit straighter. His back and neck were aching due to the weird angle he had been laying in. “Was the movie good?”

Minseok looked up at Jongdae in surprise when he heard his voice and noticed the movement. Only then realizing that Jongdae had woken up. “About an hour.” He answered. “I turned it off, because you seemed to think it was just as boring as I thought it was.”

Another wave of energy washed over Jongdae and moved straight through Minseok into the ground. A thunderstorm was coming. This was probably what had woken him up. The static electricity was light, nothing more than the energy that came free when pulling off a static sweater. Outside flashes weren’t noticeable yet and it took several seconds before there was a muffled thunder audible. The storm was still far away, maybe even only passing by at a distance.

“How long is it going on already?”

“About ten minutes.” Minseok answered without the need to ask what the question was about. Neither was he bothered by how static Jongdae was, he dropped his hand to the crook over Jongdae’s neck and caressed the skin below his ear.

The static electricity never hurt Jongdae. It could be somewhat distracting when he was trying to focus on something, however, and it could hurt others. Not in a dangerous or harmful way, but not many people liked to get close during thunderstorms because of the sparks that passed through them. During a heavy thunderstorm you could sometimes even see the blue lightning spark between their bodies. 

Minseok, however, never pulled away from him. In fact, he was the only person that got closer to him.

Jongdae stretched his arms and legs with a soft groan to wake his muscle up a little. Then reached for his phone on the coffee table.

“It’s coming this way.” Minseok said before Jongdae was even able to find the weather forecast app on his phone. He leaned into Jongdae and rested his chin on his lover’s shoulder. “It’ll go right over our heads.”

Jongdae’s lips curled into a loving smile. The fact that he had already searched for the weather forecast told him enough about the mood Minseok was in. He locked his phone without searching for the app any longer and put it back down on the coffee table.

When he sat back into the couch Minseok’s hand reached for Jongdae’s neck, leaning in closer. He didn’t need to explain what he wanted, as Jongdae instinctively turned his head a little to the side so their noses wouldn’t bump when Minseok stole a kiss from his lips.

Starting with a few gentle pecks, their lips soon moved calmly together, tongue slipping past each other’s lips in a lazy after-nap kiss. Even though the kiss was calm and loving, Jongdae knew exactly what Minseok wanted by how he was grabbing onto the hair in his neck and pressing into the kiss, pushing him back lightly. 

Just when he let a hand slight over Minseok’s shirt down another wave of static energy past through him. He could feel Minseok’s body melting into the couch, while his chest moved forwards, into Jongdae’s touch. Minseok pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, his mouth hungry for the electricity between their lips and his body just as hungry for his static touch.

Jongdae moved his hand further down as the light sparks were continuing, Minseok’s body rolling along with his touch and breath shuddering in delight as he took a break from their kiss.

Minseok’s eyes were half lidded as Jongdae looked at him. His lips parted slightly and looking just as swollen as his own felt. The older one, who was normally in charge and taking care of him, was now melting under his touch.

Seeing Minseok like this was as rare as thunderstorms were where they lived. Even when one blew over it was always hoping that they didn’t have any plans that couldn’t be canceled.

When a new wave off sparks ran through Jongdae, followed by a flash and a few seconds later a much louder thunder, Minseok guided Jongdae’s hand towards his thigh. His legs parted enough so that the other could roam over the delicate skin.

“It’s getting closer.” He breathed hastily, worried that the thunderstorm was blowing over faster than he wanted.

“It’s not here yet.” Jongdae whispered the reply calmly. He didn’t want Minseok to worry, he wanted him to enjoy the moment. Let him take care of him for once and give him what he longed for.

Minseok leaned back into the couch. He was looking at his boyfriend, biting his bottom lip and parting his legs some more as Jongdae’s fingertips drew circles on his inner thigh, higher little by little.

To meet Minseok’s hurry, Jongdae got off the couch. He leaned down to kissed the other’s lips, then slide down to his knees, settling between his legs. Meanwhile Minseok hadn’t pulled the hand in Jongdae’s hair away for a second, as if he was scared that the other would pull away if he did.

In an thunderless moment, Jongdae leaned forward, pressing his lips against the fabric of Minseok’s jeans. His lips following the firm restricted shaft in his boyfriend’s pants. He could feel it twitch in its restriction and throb through the fabric. 

Jongdae didn’t waste much time opening Minseok’s jeans after that. Not wanting Minseok to be in discomfort by his erection, nor wanting the thunderstorm to blow over before he was even able to satisfy his boyfriend’s kink. Luckily the storm still seemed to get closer rather than leave.

Minseok sighed relieved when his erection sprang free, followed by a longing sigh as Jongdae’s fingers found the base for a few gentle tugs. His lips followed soon after, starting at the base and running up, only to go down again. He sucked one of Minseok’s shaved balls between his lips, then the other.

Minseok was mewling under his gentle touch, his fingers playing with Jongdae’s hair. Listening to the static sparks of every single strand of hair that he ran his fingers through.

Actual moans came as Jongdae was licking his way up to the tip and another impact of lighting. Jongdae could feel the energy run through the tip of his tongue straight towards the slick head. He tasted the drop of salty pre-cum that followed, then finally took Minseok’s length between his lips, sliding down as far as he could without gagging. 

“Jongdae. Oh Jongdae.” Minseok sighed satisfied. He licked his lips, his mouth corners curled up pleasantly. “That feel really good.”

Minseok slid further down to the edge of the couch, leaning deeper into Jongdae’s mouth. Who on his turn draped his arms over Minseok’s thighs, his hands resting on his hips. With the thunderstorm getting closer and his static sparks getting heavier, he tried to make as much contact with Minseok’s skin as he possibly could to lets the static electricity run away over more surface. Not wanting to electrocute his boyfriend’s junk.

Now comfortably close into Minseok’s lap, Jongdae let his mouth fall deeper into his lap, sucking down as he pulled his head back in a calm, steady, almost lazy, rhythm, which Minseok seemed to be pleased with. He didn’t want to end it too fast, the storm wasn’t blowing over yet and he knew Minseok would like to enjoy it as long as possible.

It didn’t take long before the storm was close enough that Jongdae was constantly giving off sparks. Light sparks that only became stronger when thunder actually struck. Jongdae could feel Minseok shudder each time heavier sparks ran through him. His body firming up for a moment and his cock twitching between Jongdae’s lips. The satisfied signs and moans that followed were what Jongdae was doing it for. The gentle reminders that he was pleasuring his lover like no other could. He was privileged. Privileged to make his lover feel the way only he could.

The next thunder was so immediate and hard, that it could have struck right next to them. Jongdae hadn’t felt it coming, the static energy coming at the exact same moment as the flash and the thunder. He pulled away shocked as the strong static wave ran right through his tongue into Minseok most treasured organs.

Minseok’s face twisted painfully. He groaned low, his finger’s fisting Jongdae’s hair tightly, actually pulling this time which he probably didn’t notice doing.

Just as Jongdae wanted to apologize for not pulling away in time, Minseok looked down at him, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. “Don’t stop, Dae.” he begged. “Please, don’t stop.”

He looked at Minseok a little worried, wondering if it was really ok, since the other had genuinely looked in pain. But with the begging look in Minseok’s eyes and the way his erection was still twitching longingly, how could he refuse?

Jongdae flattened his tongue and run it from Minseok’s balls up to the head. A thunderstrike a little further away caused Minseok to moan. Only to be followed by another one close by, making Minseok whimper. His hand was gripping the back of Jongdae’s head, this time keeping him from moving away from him. 

Jongdae let the length slip back between his lips, like Minseok wanted him to. Bobbing his head back into the other’s lap, while Minseok’s body was both rejecting and welcoming every thunderstrike around them. His body twitching, his toes curling, his face twisted, until another close by thunderstrike pulled Minseok over the edge.

Minseok’s moan was overruled by the growling thunder, but at least Jongdae could see the pleasure on his lover’s face, as well as feel the twitching of his cock and soon after taste his bitter seed. When the thunder got quieter, he was immediately blessed by Minseok’s satisfied panting. His chest moving up and down quickly and the tired but pleased smile on his lips.

“That was amazing.” Minseok purred satisfied, finally letting go of Jongdae’s hair.

Jongdae stared up at Minseok while he swallowed and lapped up anything left behind. Licking his lips he leaned his chin on one of MInseok’s knees. “You’re a weirdo.”

Minseok breathed a chuckle between pants. “Says the one that turns static during thunderstorms.”

“At least I don’t get off because of it.” Jongdae teased amused, reached for a glass of coke that stood on the coffee table and flushed the bitter taste out of his mouth.

“You were enjoying yourself as much as I was.” Minseok was pulled his pants back on properly, making himself look a little bit more decent again.

Jongdae’s lips curved into a cat-like smile. “Who wouldn’t like to see their lover in pleasure?”

Minseok’s eyes were half lidded as he looked up at Jongdae with a warm smile. He reach out his arm, beckoning him closer. Which Jongdae answered without hesitation. Their lips met again in a loving kiss as Minseok pulled him back at his side on the couch. “Thank you.”

The thunderstorm was not yet over and knowing very well that Minseok wouldn’t let him leave before it was gone, Jongdae let his fingers gently run over the inner part of Minseok’s arm. Letting him feel the sparks that were still going on, as the thunderstorm was slowly passing them.

Until it completely blew over.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mirlinish)   
> 


End file.
